Written in Stone
by R. M. Jackson
Summary: Luke and Lorelai attend a town meeting with junk food and a warning. Set during season five. JAVAJUNKIE ONESHOT. Happy Birthday Stella!


I know I have chapter stories to be updated, but in all fairness, I updated Diamonds and Rust today, and I'm working on the next chapter of The Rest of the Sun Belongs to Me. Today is Stella's birthday! So instead of updating multiple stories today, I wrote her a little present. It's also the answer to Java's prompt that I had been working on. Since it's nice and fluffy, as Stella tends to lean toward when it comes to reading Java junkie, I felt I should give it to her. After all, most of this story was written with Stella in mind! Without much further adieu, I present you with my second Java junkie. It includes a town meeting, just as Java insisted in the guideline. Happy Birthday Stella!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. This is a fluffy work of fiction that includes characters made up by other people. Other people...meaning not me!

* * *

"See, you've got the chip family: Doritos, Lays, and Ruffles. Then you have the candy family: Red Vines, Skittles, and marshmallows. After that there's the chocolate family, which includes Milky Way, Kit Kat, Reese's and Snickers." Lorelai dropped each item into the basket as she and Luke traveled down the aisle of junk food in Doose's.

"And all this food is for the town meeting?" Luke asked. He was stunned by all the junk Lorelai had already thrown in her basket. There did not appear to be an end in sight.

"Yes. I heard there are a lot of mind numbing topics to be discussed tonight." She held up a bag of pretzels. "Brain food."

"You're nuts!" Luke exclaimed as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh! I almost forgot the Almond Joy! Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't!" Lorelai shoved a package of mini Almond Joys in the basket.

"And tonight you feel like a nut."

"To put it nicely, yes I do," Lorelai said.

"And have you thought about how you're going to sneak all this paraphernalia into the meeting? Taylor frowns upon dining at those meetings," Luke reminded her as they passed a display of mallomars.

"Oh! Look! I haven't had a mallomar in ages!" Lorelai grabbed a box and tucked it safely next to the Skittles.

"You're impossible."

"And you're pretentious, but you don't see me complaining." Lorelai plunked the basket by the register and the cashier began to ring up her treats.

"Isn't that constituted as complaining?"

"Possibly. Don't correct me." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Luke.

"Again, I ask, how are you sneaking all that food into the meeting?" Luke asked as the bagboy stacked Lorelai's groceries in a paper bag.

"I have my ways." Lorelai took both bags and walked out of the market with Luke.

"We're going to be late," Luke mentioned. "You couldn't have hurried?"

"I don't see why you're so concerned," Lorelai said. "You couldn't care less about one of these meetings."

"You're impossible."

"Ah, I thought we covered that already." They arrived at Miss Patty's and stood in the back while Lorelai scoped out good seats. "Okay. Here we go." Lorelai tucked the bags under her chair and sat down. "Want some Red Vines?" she asked as she pulled them from the top of the bag.

"No, thanks," Luke said as he sat down.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!" Lorelai exclaimed as she tore the package open.

"Not my teeth, which is what you'll be missing in a few years," Luke grumbled.

"Pretentious."

"Impossible."

"You're upsetting the Red Vines! Apologize!" Lorelai held out the candy to Luke.

"I'm not apologizing to a stick of licorice."

"Silence!" Taylor ordered as he banged the gavel on his podium. "Lorelai? Do you have something important to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Lorelai stood up with the bag of Red Vines and held one up. "Luke is upsetting my Red Vines and he won't apologize!"

"Lorelai!" Luke groaned as he sunk into the folding chair.

"Luke, I think it's a bit rude to insult…" Taylor paused. "Lorelai?"

"_Yes_ Taylor?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Why do you have candy at my meeting?" he pressed.

"Because the Doritos would be lonely," she said and forced her bottom lip into a pout.

* * *

"See, I told you Taylor hated food in the meeting," Luke complained.

"You didn't have to come with me," Lorelai sat as she put her shopping bags down on the countertop.

"I couldn't let Taylor kick you out of the town meeting and not go after you," Luke said. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes!" Lorelai ripped open the box of mallomars and bit into one.

"Do you want something to eat? You know, other than the year supply of junk food you just bought?"

"Well, since you're offering, I'd like a cheeseburger, extra cheese, extra burger, and a side of fries."

"Okay, coronary on a plate. Coming right up," Luke said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled. She had everything she needed right now. Her daughter was in college, she was running her own inn, and she had a hunky man with a backwards baseball cap to make her burgers and coffee whenever she pleased. Everything was perfect. She may have taken perfection for granted sometimes, even run from it at times, but she could not argue with happiness. Lorelai Gilmore was happy. She was happier than she had ever been. There was no way to gauge all the happiness. "Luke!" she called.

"What's the matter, Lorelai?" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"Remember the extra fries!" she yelled back.

"You didn't ask for extra fries!" he shouted.

"Can you make me some?" she asked.

"Of course! You do know early death is imminent?" he shouted.

"You sure you know how to make a woman swoon!" She sipped her coffee and waited for her burger and another lecture.

Luke emerged from the kitchen carrying a giant plate and a salad.

"Ick. That's not for me, is it?" Lorelai asked as she glared at the salad.

"No. It's for me. Unlike you, I'd like to live past forty." He put her plate down in front of her. "Someday, red meat will cause you to grow another leg!" Luke shouted.

"Fine! Then I'll walk faster! Buy more shoes! Win a three legged race by myself!" Lorelai shot back playfully.

"You're impossible."

"And you're pretentious, but you don't see me complaining!" Lorelai argued.

Luke kissed her and looked at her longingly. "That's because I know how to shut you up," he said before he kissed her again. Outside, the crickets chirped in the dark. Everything really was perfect. Perfect enought to be written in stone.


End file.
